Sigurd
:"Wow... Sir Siglud sure is a kindhearted man." — Oifaye, when rescuing Shanan at Genoa Castle Siglud (シグルド, Shigurudo), is a fictional swordsman from the Fire Emblem series, more specifically the game Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, a 1996 release for the Super Famicom. His name is translated Sigurd in the unoffical fan translations of Seisen no Keifu. He is the first in Fire Emblem's Lord class to have exceptional stats, and the first in the Lord class to be mounted on a horse and to be able to use lances. Bio Lord Siglud, the son of Lord Byron (Vylon), a descendant of Baldo, one of the 12 Jugdral Crusaders, is a prince of Chalphy Castle of the Kingdom of Grandbell, the center country in the continent of Jugdral. According to unofficial manga, he was born in Gran 734; he stands 178 centimeters tall, and he weighs 70.2 kilograms. He initially wields the Steel Sword, then mostly the Silver Sword (given by Alvis on behalf of Prince Kult in the Prologue chapter), and later the Tyrfing, which he used in Chapter 5 of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Ethrin is his younger sister. Cuan is his brother-in-law and best friend, and Ethrin's husband (Cuan is a reference to a mythological legend Kian, who was in love with a mythological princess named Ethlinn). His son Celice takes over in Chapter 6 of the game, finishing what he started. According to the end of Chapter 6, Siglud was well loved by many people of Jugdral continent. Oifaye calls him a "kindhearted man" when he rescues Shanan at Genoa Castle in Chapter 1. Mananan, the father of a sword demon called Princess Ayra of the Kingdom of Isaac, often looked to Siglud's father Byron for advice. Since Chapter 3, Siglud is accused of treason against Grandbell by his own country. Before the onset of Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, Siglud attended the Royal Academy of Barhara alongside his brother-in-law Cuan and Nodion's King Eltosian. Cuan later married Siglud's sister Ethlin. In the Prologue, Siglud heard the news that most of Grandbell's army, including most of Chalphy's army, is en route to invade the Kingdom of Isaac, the northeasternmost country in Jugdral. He also heard that his childhood friend Aideen is captured by Gandolf. He was prepared to fight the Verdanian army by himself, but Noish and Alec spoke against it, fearing to let him die fighting alone in the battlefield. Arden joined in shortly thereafter. Finally, the 14-year-old Oifey joined Siglud to be his tactician. Meanwhile, Cuan, Ethlin, and Fin of Lenster heard about Siglud's skirmish with Verdane. They traveled to Chalphy and joined Siglud's cause while Siglud was en route to Jungby. Earlier, Azel joined Siglud's cause without his paternal halfbrother Alvis's consent and invited Lex to join. Siglud fought Dimaggio and conquered Jungby. He begged Midale to rest, but Midale was determined to rescue Aideen, thus joining Siglud's cause. Alvis walks over to Jungby territory to assess the state of the conflict with Verdane. Azmur ordered him to give Siglud the Silver Sword. Siglud is regarded by his citizens as a "kindhearted man", and Azel wishes that Alvis could be more like him. Siglud and his army fight off Gerrard's army and conquer Evans castle. After Siglud conquers Evans castle, Filat dubs him Holy Knight of Grandbell. However, Siglud searched all through Evans castle, but no trace of Aideen can be found. Henceforth, he travels deep into the Verdane, the southwesternmost country of Jugdral. He meets with Eltosian at Evans castle. Meanwhile, Dew sneaks around Marpha castle and helps Aideen escape the clutches of Gandolf with the help of Jamka. Aideen went to speak with Siglud and Midale. Then Siglud and his army fight the Genoa army and save Shanan from the clutches of Kinbois. Shanan tells Siglud that he is the prince of Isaac and that his paternal aunt Ayra is hostile toward Siglud and his forces already in his army, since she is from Isaac and most of Siglud's army including himself is from Grandbell. Siglud does not care too much about the Isaacian-Grandbellian war, nor does he care what country Shanan is from. Then they march to Marpha, and Midale takes revenge against Gandolf. After the battle of Marpha, Siglud sees Diadora for the first time, but Diadora leaves without telling him her name. Jamka reluctantly goes with Sandima's army and attacks Siglud. Aideen tells Jamka that Siglud did not come to Verdane to invade Verdane. Between the thickets of the spirit forest, Siglud sees Deirdre once again, and she joins his cause and would use the Silence staff to prevent Sandima from using the Fenrir tome. After Siglud liberates Verdane from Sandima's control, the dying king Bator tells him about the Loput sect, the organization behind the evil lurking across Jugdral. When he learnt that his friend Eltoshan was being held prisoner by his own King Shagarl, Siglud opted to rescue him along with his sister Lachesis, also joined by a bard named Levin (who was in fact the Prince of Silesia, as informed by the Pegasus Knight Fury, who joined later), a dancer named Sylvia and two mercenaries, Holyn and Beowulf, taking control of Agustria on the way. He worked to restore peace for months, in which Deidre gave birth to his son Celice. But Shagarl later attempted to attack again. Siglud intercepted, later hearing bad news from Father Claude about his family being blamed for the death of Prince Kult, as well as either having to fight Eltoshan to death or learning his death being executed by Shagarl, and that Deidre soon went missing. Afterwards, he rescued Briggid from the Orgahill Piratesm as well as rendezvousing with Claude assisted with the young princess of Freege, Tiltyu. However, soon Siglud found himself surrounded with the Empire's army. He fled to Silesia and was caught into the civil war, ending it and gained the trust of Silesia. On his way back to Grandbell, he met his father, Byron, in his dying breath. He gave Siglud the Tyrfing, broken. Repairing it as quick as he could, he sprung back into action and defeated Langobalt (Lex's father). He sent Oifaye and Shanan away with Celice, worried with their safety. While crossing the Yied Desert, Siglud was attacked by Thracian Dragon Knights. It was after conquering the next castle that Siglud learnt that the Dragon Knights ambushed and killed Cuan and Ethlin. On his way to Velthomer, he faced Leptor (Tiltyu's father). However, suddenly Alvis turned his back on Leptor and cooperated with Siglud to destroy Leptor under the command of Ayda. Siglud, however, was unaware to know that it was his turn to be destroyed next. :"I hereby sentence you to death for your acts of treason. No visits to the king today, Siglud." — Alvis to Siglud, during the prelude to the Battle of Barhara. After he conquered Velthomer castle, Siglud, after a sad, brief reunion with Diadora (Who lost most of her memory with Siglud, remembering him by only a little), was executed by Emperor Alvis, using Falaflame, but Alvis was manipulated by Manfroy. As time passed, the man formerly known as traitor suddenly was revered as a legendary hero. 17 or 18 years later, his death was avenged by his son Celice. Category:Characters Category:Seisen no Keifu Characters Category:Playable characters